Steps To Recovery
by RealizeMyRealEyes
Summary: Adams feels guilty. Chase had saved her life, only to have gotten stabbed instead. And she can't stop thinking about it. She tries to find ways to repay him, only to end up at his house one night. SMUT.


**Please Enjoy!  
SMUT AHEAD- my warning :)  
Disclaimer: House isn't mine, just the bloody plot of this Fanfic is.**

* * *

~The room seemed colder than usual. At least to her it did. Her other coworkers were there out of respect, but her, no she was there out of guilt. If she had known this would've happened, she wouldn't have let him get in the way. There, unconscious in the bed, is Chase; his bandaged chest only a reminder of what she could've avoided. But no, he had to protect her and nearly kill himself in the process. And she damn well regretted ever letting him into the room with a scalpel. As much as House claims it was nobody's fault, she knows it's her own. And yet, there he lay in the surgery bay, peacefully sleeping and seemingly unfazed by the tragic incident. Her eyes welled up, and her knuckles ached from gripping the bar on his bed.

She heard House's loud entry, but honestly didn't care, her eyes only focusing on the Aussie who would surely feel pain as he awakened. House said something about treatment for their patient, causing her to squint her eyes in frustration, and a bubble of anger to course through her. "_How dare he say something about that lunatic? He should feel just as guilty about Chase as I am!" _She turned to the older man. "Shut up." She said as harshly as she could muster with her tightened throat and teary eyes. With one glance he could tell she felt it was her fault, and decided to be slightly moral and not press on, turning to the others for help. Taub and Park stood in the corner of the room, shifting awkwardly on their feet as they wondered who they would listen to; Adams, and leave the other patient out of it, or House, and probably face the consequences of a dreading Adams. Finally, Park was the first to speak. Adams droned out of their conversation, looking back to Chase. _"Of course they would rather help the one that did this to you."_

The footsteps from the others caught her attention, and she looked over her shoulder to watch as Taub and Park left side by side. House was still in the room, curiously gazing between her and Chase. "What are you doing?" She questioned, annoyed. He looked down, refusing to meet her eye, and for the first time for her ears, he sounded apologetic. "It isn't your fault." Then he left, limping away with the support of his cane, and she was alone with an unconscious friend. The air was almost silent, aside from the beeping of the heart monitor, which displayed a slightly irregular beat from the surgery. His eyes moved beneath his lids, and his fingers twitched slightly.

Without much thought, she reached over and laced her fingers with his. She doesn't know why she did it, but it comforted her. A tear trickled down her cheek and she sighed. House doesn't think it's her fault, but she still isn't convinced. All the pieces of the puzzle point to her. Even if House is a narcissistic ass, he's probably just trying to make her feel better. Suddenly, Chase's hand squeezes her own, gathering her attention. She met his blue eyes, which were studying their surroundings. Then he looked at her, and their intertwined fingers. "Adams." His raw voice sounded. He cleared his throat. She felt another tear slip down her cheek, and he watched as it fell. Then it began; her uncontrollable shaking and sobbing into his chest. Her body racked with tears as she hugged into him. He, unsure of what else to do as in a state of partial shock, just rubbed her back. He was confused… _extremely _confused. Adams, of all people, is currently crying in his arms. He thought back to what could've been the cause to this, and was left with no other thought than he saved her life. _"She should be saying thank you, not crying." _

"I'm so sorry. It should've been me- It should've been me who was stabbed." She said between sobs into his green hospital gown. And then it hit him; she was guilty. He pulled her back, shushing her, while wiping away her tears with his thumbs. He held her face in his hands, and it was then realized how beautiful she was- even if her eyes were puffy, her hair was in disarray, and blood was smeared on her neck and arms. She wore barely any makeup, so there was not really anything her tears could smudge. She quieted, and relaxed in his hands. He released her cheeks, but kept a hand on her shoulder for further comforting. "Jessica," It was the first time he said her first name. "I did this so you wouldn't have to deal with the consequences. It was anything but your fault… I was stupid enough to come in with a scalpel. Just, please, don't take this out on yourself." He pleaded, watching her eyes soften and come clear of anymore moisture. She looked down, ashamed with how she was acting in her work environment, but nodding in confirmation of his statement.

He ran his calloused hand down her forearm, but retreated when he felt the bandage that covered the entire area. Internally, he fumed. How could he have hurt her even when trying to protect her? She saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed angrily. His eyes bore into the white bandage, and before he could say anything, she said, "It happened before you restrained him. He had the… scalpel. There was nothing you could do." She took her arm away, and cradled it in her other hand. He sighed, but chose not to argue. She finally took the seat next to him, rather than hovering above. "How are you holding up?" She questioned before letting her hand encompass his own again.

He chuckled lightly, then replied. "Pretty good, other than the fact I've been stabbed in the heart. Could you pour me some water?" She nodded, and then moved from the comfy chair to the end of his bed, where a plastic cup and water container waited for her. He watched as she carefully let the water fall into the cup, and lift it from the desk. Though, her foot made contact with the bed, and she fumbled the plastic, spilling water just where his knees were beneath the blanket. "Shit." She mumbled, placing the cup back down in order to retrieve napkins. "I'm sorry, I just tripped, and-" He cut her rambling off. "Adams!" She looked at him with wide eyes full of sorrow. His mouth made an 'o' shape, and he seemed completely in shock. "What, what is it?" she asked, unaware of his current dilemma. Barely above a whisper, he said, "I can't feel my legs."

2 Weeks Later

~She'd visited him every night, before she would head home, and tonight was no exception. Adams walked through the double doors of the infirmary with her coat wrapped around her arm. The cut that had been there became flakey, as it should've when it becomes a scab, but healing itself was taking longer than expected. She still kept it bandaged in precaution, should it become infected. Her strides slightly quickened as the man she grew closer to came into view. He was watching TV with his hands folded behind his head. Though, as soon as he noticed her presence, he turned it off with a remote on the side table. Tonight is the last night he is spending in the hospital on bed rest.

Over the span of two weeks, he's become used to the physical exercises nurses put him through. Though they annoy him, because he claims he doesn't need their help, he always_ does_ look forward to the one woman who comes out of her way to visit him. Adam takes her usual chair beside his bed, pulling from behind her folded coat, a take- out. He smiles warmly to her, and accepts the offered Chinese food. Neither speak as he tugs open the container of noodles and steamed vegetables, and digs two chop sticks in to gather some of the food. She watched him as he hungrily slurps a mouthful of noodles as if he had failed to eat for the past week. After a few mouthfuls, he sets the food aside. "How have the exercises been treating you?" She asks curiously, her brow wrinkling. Chase snorts loudly. "If the nurses would give me a break then maybe I'd be doing much better. They insisted I do it at home, and I quote, 'because I'd feel more empowered in my own environment'. " Then he chuckles. She nods, understanding why the nurses would say such a thing.

"Are they going to give you the equipment?" He nodded. "And you're actually going to follow the routine?" She knew Chase well enough to know he wouldn't be able to keep up with the program. He nodded once again. Adams' eyebrows shot up in disbelief.  
"Why the surprised look?" He asked, shifting on his bed to get more comfortable while looking at her. She shrugged, scratching at the bandage on her forearm while mumbling that it was nothing. He cracked a smile, almost reading her mind.  
"You think I wouldn't be able to do it on my own. I still have three more weeks off, I'm sure I can manage by myself." He stated, causing her to smile. She tucked fallen hair behind her ear, and crossed her legs. "No, I just think you wouldn't find it interesting, and rather watch TV all day."

He grabbed ahold of the Chinese and shoveled more into his mouth, not breaking eye contact with her. It almost looked as though he were contemplating what she said, determining if it would be true or not. He knew his inner demons would prevent him from ever working on this alone, when he could be doing other, more entertaining things. So he just nodded with a sly smile. He set the food into his lap. "And what do you prefer I do about that?" He asked, lips still forming the smile. She shrugged her shoulders, pondering the subject. Then it came to her; she could repay the debt she owed him by helping him! "Chase, would you let me come over to your house every day and help you while you recover?" He looked surprised at her question.  
"I don't think it's really necessary-"  
"It is. It really is. You need someone there to assist you, like all the nurses have been."

He grew somewhat suspicious of this. _"Why would she want to help me?"_ He thought. He's never done anything for her, except- "_Oh… she's trying to do me a favor for taking the stabbing…_" He sighed, and looked her in the eye. She once again looked guilty, her eyes glazing over with sadness. "Adams, you don't have to repay me for saving your life. But if you want, you can come over tomorrow night. You know where I live." She nodded, but didn't say anything. Then, she stood from the chair, coat in hand, and leaned over. Unexpectedly, she hugged him. And even more so, she kissed his cheek, which was still full of stubble from lack of being able to shave. He hadn't said anything but just watched as she waved goodbye, and left. His hand felt the area her lips had touched, and he was left to wonder why such a simple gesture made him think so, incredibly different of her.

The Next Day

~She came earlier than expected, knocking on his door just after 6 in the evening. He had just been looking over the contents of his fridge, deciding on dinner, when three firm knocks pounded against the wooden slab. As fast as his crutches could carry him, he moved for the door. As he opened it, a delicious aroma filled his nostrils. The brunette stood tall in a sleeveless, dark turtle neck, and tan slacks that rode up to her midsection. Typical Adams wear. Her hair draped in loose curls past her shoulders, and her face shone the same as always, with little to no makeup. Though, something was different. Although she wore the same style she wore every day, she looked much more… _intriguing. _Maybe it was the fact this was one of the first times he's seen her outside of work.

In her hand, an Applebee's takeout bag, definitely the source of the mouthwatering smell he's been taking in ever since she's opened the door. She smiled warmly, observing his crutches. "I hope you didn't make dinner… Can I come in?" She asked, pausing his studying of her. He nodded, opening the door to its extent. She walked in right away, making her way to the kitchen, only stopping to glance at the equipment set Foreman's been freely supplying him from the hospital. She has been in his house once before and easily navigated her way to the cooking area. The marble counter tops reflected the lights ahead, and the rest of the kitchen was somewhat empty. She set the bag on the counter, turning in time to see Chase hobble in on his crutches. "When's the last time you've been to the market?" She suddenly questions, taking note to buy him some food to keep in his house later. He shrugged, saying, "All I eat is takeout and whatever Taub decides to bring for the team. It's been a while since I have cooked a meal." He admitted, running a hand through his short, cropped blonde hair.

She nodded, and then began unwrapping the meal she brought from the bag. "Well hopefully this will be the last one. Hope you like it. Chicken Parmesan with Alfredo cream noodles, and Garlic bread." She said at last, opening the box and allowing the steam to release into the air. Condensation gathered onto the Styrofoam lid, but she just wiped it off with her hand before it could get into the noodles. The aroma became stronger, and he spent no time reaching into a cupboard for two plates. She quickly dished out the meal, and stuck a fork into each. Then, a thought crossed her mind, and she perked her head up to ask Chase a question. "Do you have any wine?" The question did not surprise him; she did seem like the wine type. He thought about it for a moment, but then recalled an expensive bottle he'd received from Wilson as a 'Get Well Soon' gift. He didn't think it would come in handy yet, him being more of a beer person.

He limped to the other side of the kitchen, reaching into a cupboard, and pulling the fancy bottle from the cabinet. Then, in another, he took out two simple wine glasses. Using a bottle opener Adams had fished out from a drawer, he popped the cork of with haste, as to get to the food sooner. The bubbly red liquid oozed out of the bottle, and into each glass, filling them about half way. He corked the bottle again, and set it in the near- empty fridge. His stomach grumbled in protest to his slow movement, but not much could be done about that, seeing as his legs are both still difficult to work with. The woman in the room took the plates over to the small, round table, which only seated four. He followed suit with the wine glasses, and they took their spots across from each other. Silence filled the air as Chase and Adams forked the noodles and chicken into their mouths. Deciding to be the first to talk, Chase said, "The food is delicious. Thank you for bringing it." She smiled, chewing down the chicken she had bit into. "I expected your kitchen to be as empty as it is." She replied with a smile. Chase gulped down the noodles in moments, and then moved on to the chicken.

Adams watched his ferocious eating, amused, while sipping on her wine. The silence returned, but it was more of a comfortable one. After Chase had finished his plate, he continued to sit, and drink the untouched wine. It was pleasing. _"Wilson has good taste in beverages that much I'll say." _Adams has been in his house now for almost ten minutes, and they have barely spoken. "Why did you kiss me yesterday?" He blurted. Adams brought the forkful of pasta she was about to devour from her lips, and asked, "Why does it matter?" He shrugged, and it was then she noticed he had shaved… _"He's so disgusted by it, that he just _had_ to shave? I knew I shouldn't have done it."_

She felt her face heat up in embarrassment, and she dropped the noodles back to the plate. "You know, Chase. I just did that because I thought it would comfort you. If you don't want me to do it again, you could've just said so… You didn't have to shave just to not be reminded of it." She said harshly. This time, he was the one surprised. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings; he just needed to shave before a full blown beard grew on his face. Now that he thought of it, he feels more stupid than he could have before. His finger went to the exact spot where her lips were, and felt no more than smooth, bare skin. He looked at her, and was shocked to see the confident, tall- standing Adams had a red- flushed face and was looking down in embarrassment. "I didn't shave because of you… And honestly, I was just curious. I kind of liked that you kissed me." He admitted, forcing her to look up from her lap and into his eyes. He wasn't lying. And also was holding a very straight demeanor. He then got up from his seat, and moved his plate to the kitchen.

She followed, half eaten plate in her own hand. The dishes were set in the sink, and she felt the need to clean them for him. She ran the faucet, taking his plate from his hands, and running it beneath the stream. He stood, curiously, next to her. She used a sponge to clean off his plate quickly, then her own. "You don't have to do that you know." He reminded, but she felt it was too late to stop. He sighed when she didn't answer, and wondered what she was thinking at the current moment. He heard the faucet stop running, and turned to see the brunette mere inches away from him. "Would you really want me to do it again?" She asked, barely reaching a whisper. She didn't let him answer, and instead, she reached up to cup his cheeks in her palms, and bringing him closer. He couldn't protest; his lips being inches from her own made him realize this is what he wanted. That feeling he felt last night when she left, was because…. He _fancied_ her. And that didn't stop him from bringing his own hands behind her head to pull her closer. Her soft, plump lips met his own. They paused for a moment, treasuring the feeling of each other, and then moved their buds together.

He sucked on her bottom lip, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. It is as though they have wanted this for weeks, and Adams wastes no time in rubbing her tongue against his lips. He opens his mouth to gain her entry, and the bittersweet taste of wine still rests on her tongue as she licks her way through. The kiss, growing increasingly passionate, is one Chase hasn't experienced in a long time. This one, full of longing and care. The ones shared with the many women he's slept with were full of lust and dominance. He missed this feeling. The brunette expertly pushed her own body against his, causing his fingers to slide from her hair, down to her waist. They broke for only a second, as to capture air in their lungs, but quickly were pushed back together in a fast manner. Their tongues met in an act of want, and almost immediately, Adams feels a tingling sensation in her womanhood. Chase, quickly, lifts her onto the counter top, not breaking lip contact. Her legs wrap around him, and she feels his member grow from beneath his pants.

She bites his bottom lip, rubbing herself against him provocatively at the same time, cause him to groan loudly. This woman before him, has triggered a reaction in him only few have succeeded before… He's never the first to make a noise. She smiled against his lips, satisfied. Then, it is his turn to force a reaction out of her, and only breaking lip contact for another breath, he rubs his throbbing member against her bundle of nerves. She tries to stay strong beneath him, but falls short after a few strokes with his cock cause her to whimper. She writhes in frustration, the amount of clothing they still possessed becoming unbearable. He seems to have the same thing in mind, and secures her legs around him before lifting her once again, and limping down the hall. She laughs mockingly at this. "You sure I shouldn't just walk myself?" She asks against his lips. He breaks away, taking in a deep breath and looking into her chocolate orbs. "There's no way I'm letting you leave me tonight." He says in a husky voice she isn't familiar desperation in his tone causes her smile to fall flat, and another sensation to shoot downward. _"This is definitely going to be a night to remember."_

He kicks a partially open door, and carries her inside. Moonlight shines through the open blinds, illuminating the room just enough so both can see each other. He lies her back on the bed, quickly tugging the plain t-shirt from his torso. She's seen his toned chest before, but only when her finger was inside it, plugging the artery so he wouldn't bleed out. _"Perhaps this could be a way for me to repay him."_ He jumps back to her, smashing his lips against hers ferociously. She rakes her nails against his bare back, and rubs herself against his crotch once more. He moans into her mouth, and pulls away. Before she could whine from lack of contact, he is pulling the hem of her turtleneck above her head, throwing it to the floor. His lips latch on her neck, sucking just below the ear, and then trailing a line of kisses down to her collar bones. He nips the skin further down, in between the valley of her breasts.

Chase fingers her bra straps before tugging one down to expose her breast. The light pink nipple erects from the sudden temperature change, and she cries out when his lips encircle the bud. His pink lips suck on it until it is swollen and red, and then he moves to the next one, where she is already breathing hard and tugging at his hair. His other hand is squeezing the already abused breast, while he treats the other in the same manner. He pulls away to remove the article of clothing before moving his lips against her own again. The black lace flies behind his shoulder, and he progresses down the length of her body, hands sliding against all inches of available skin. He unzips her slacks, forcefully pulling them down her legs to reveal her sexy, tan limbs. He nearly tore off the black lace panties that withheld her moistening womanhood, and she hissed when cold air brushed against the folds. Chase admired the beauty that lay before him; Adams and her slim body was something he thought he'd never see, yet here she was, exposing herself before him… And neither were drunk! From her perky breasts to her curvaceous hips and nicely toned legs, he was mesmerized.

All the loose clothing she wore hid her voluptuous self, and he felt luckier than ever before to be given the chance to touch her, taste her… and hopefully, oh _God_ hopefully, be inside her as well. She waited patiently beneath him as he tossed the rest of her clothes to the floor, and then moved straight to her womanhood. His hot breath puffed against the wet folds, and he met her eyes. Never breaking eye contact, his tongue delved into her warm juices. She arched her back, moaning out loudly before gripping the bed sheets beneath her. He did it again and got the same reaction. Deciding a third time would get to her the most, he moved in again, only this time to be pulled up from his hair. He growled angrily, but stopped when she said, "Now." He didn't need to wait for any other word to be spoken. He unbuckled his pants, and tugged down his briefs. Chase moved in between her awaiting legs, and pumped himself slowly, all while watching her pant and lick her lips.

He moved a hand on either side of her head, and pushed the tip of his throbbing member into her awaiting womanhood. She relaxed into the pillows, awaiting his next move. Then, he shoved his cock in as far as allowed. He let out a gasp of pleasure at her tightness, and she cried out shock. He pulled out almost all the way, but was quick to push back in. She moaned, this time arching back. Her breasts moved in sync with his thrusts, and urged him on further. He began pumping in and out of her, faster and faster. She moaned his name several times, and the feel of her tightness hugging his pulsating member was making him lightheaded. It's never felt _this_ amazing to him. "Oh fuck, Chase." Her right leg moved up to hook around his waist, giving him better accessibility to explore her. She cried out louder than before when his cock rubbed against her sweet spot. He pushed on, as fast as he could go, all while a whimpering Adams lie beneath him, eyes shut with an open mouth.

His thrusts came faster, her skinny yet perfect body forcing him to move at a quickened pace. Adams felt the familiar build up in her stomach, and before she could muster up a word, she climaxed harder than she had before. Chase came down from his high moments later, spilling his seed into her and falling beside her. They both came down from their euphoria, and huddling beneath the blanket. To them, this felt right. It was needed, and made them both more satisfied. Chase thought back to the stabbing, how Adams was so scared for him, and the guilt that came upon her every time she was with him. Maybe this was her way of repaying him? It damn well isn't the last time this would happen. They both fell into a lovely slumber, dismissing the thoughts of what the morning will bring. But for now, they were just satisfied with being together.

* * *

**Just a thing I thought up after watching a re- run of "Nobody's Fault" today. I totally ship Chadams, and it somewhat dissapoints me that there are SO FEW STORIES! Hope the smut was good though :3. I know that's all you kiddies looked forward to while reading this. Review or don't review, the odds of this staying a one-shot or not are in your hands, and I honestly don't mind the outcome.  
~Loves&Hugs~**


End file.
